


So wie immer

by EnnaKlee



Series: Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Eine Situation wie jede andere.





	So wie immer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RikaTheCherryBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaTheCherryBlossom/gifts).



Sie war unsagbar sauer. Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Scheinbar war ihm der Ernst der Lage einfach nicht klar.

Ihr Panter hat malwieder das Protokoll missachtet und einen Verdächtigen nach seiner Begierde gefragt, nicht nur das, er musste natürlich unangemessene Sprüche von sich geben und von dem anrüchigen Berührungen mal ganz abgesehen. Der Detektiv konnte und wollte dann und wann den exzentrischen Clubbesitzer nicht bei den Verhören dabei haben.

Ob Männlein oder Weiblein schien ihm egal. Er sah und machte keinen Unterschied und genau das störte Sie auch.

Sie waren sich gerade erst näher gekommen. „Aber Detektiv..“, Lucifers vorwurfsvolle Stimme ließ vermuten das er den Verstoß an das Protokoll nicht sah, was sie noch wütender machte.

Chloe wand sich im zu und zog ihn bestimmend von dem Verhörtisch weg „Ich kann nicht glauben das du dich wieder so aufführst, hatten wir das nicht besprochen?“ er sah sie verdutzt an, plötzlich glimmte etwas in seinen Augen auf. „Du bist eifersüchtig!“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. Er war absolut von sich überzeugt. Sie schüttelte verzweifelt ihren Kopf und wann sich wieder dem Verhör zu.

Er stolzierte ihr selbstgefällig hinter her und setzte sich still neben sie, während das Verhör seinen Lauf nah.


End file.
